The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to shift linkages for stern drive units.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,000, Mar. 20, 1956 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,031, Mar. 6, 1962 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,189, Jan. 2, 1973 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,490, Jan. 2, 1979 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,206, July 17, 1984
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,391, issued May 22, 1990.